Child(s), maybe?
by block-c
Summary: Anak macam apa yang akan dihasilkan jika duo badas ala kelas E bersatu? Seperti apa? Saya juga tidak tau. Okesip (summary macam apa ini!) Karuri! Warning alert


**Child(s), maybe?**

 **Characters by Matsui Yuusei**

 **Story is mine**

 **Warning! OOC, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, alur cerita yang nista, judul ga nyambung dll**

 **Fiksi tidak menghibur ini spesial dipersembahkan untuk menghibur para jomblo kesepia, manusia-manusia gabut yang nganggur di malam minggu yang ramai nan macet ini (iya sama, block-c juga gabut kok, makanya bikin fic ini), dan tentunya untuk para KaruRi shipper!  
**

 **Yha, pokonya gitu. Baca aja ya?**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

Note: Spoiler dikit. Di chap.162 ada foto Nakamura sama Karma lagi maksa Nagi-chan buat pake baju maid, ingat?

Nah, disitulah setting cerita ini. 

Suasana gunung belakang smp Kunigaoka masih cukup ramai walaupun kafe yg mereka buka sudah tutp sejak 30 menit yg lalu. Kebanyakan murid kelas 3-E masih berada di lingkungan kelas, rupanya ada hal yang cukup menarik disana.

"Astaga!" Nakamura memekik, matanya membulat. Karma yang berdiri di samping Nakamura nyengir lebar.

"Kyaaa! Nagisa-chan menggemaskan sekaliii! Aku tidak kuaat, Kawaai~" Nakamura histeris memeluk Nagisa yang tampil dengan busana terbarunya, seragam maid café. Wajah Nakamura sedikit memerah menampakan ekspresi gemas yang tidak dibuat-buat bak melihat bayi.

"Hn, kau sangat cocok dengan baju ini Nagisa. Akan kubelikan model lain untukmu nanti" si surai merah sudah memulai aksinya, ia langsung memfoto Nagisa dari berbagai sudut dengan kamera ponselnya. "Sayang sekali para pengunjung tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini" lanjut si Akabane. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Nagisa bisa memakai seragam pelayan maid café, tentu saja jawabannya adalah Akabane Karma lah yang menjadi dalangnya. Pemuda Akabane itu memesan seragam pelayan ala maid café secara online khusus untuk Nagisa seorang. Teman yang sangat baik buakan?

Pekikan gemas Nakamura terus terdengar

"Nagisa-kun sangat manis ya." Megu tertawa miris

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, bahkan Hazama kalah manis." ujar Terasaka. Semua warga kelas E menyetujui ucapan Terasaka

"Kawaaiii!" pekikan Nakamura kembali terdengar, kali ini pipi Nagisa menjadi sasaran kegemasannya. Karma masih sibuk dengan aksinya, mengabadikan tiap momen yang ada guna menambah koleksi fotonya. Warga kelas E hanya tersenyum maklum dengan prilaku duo jenius kelas mereka tersebut, mereka hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan Nagisa dari otak jail si duo jenius.

"Ah!" suara Nakamura kembali terdengar, kali ini gadis itu seperti menyadari sesuatu membuat murid lain kembali melirik kepadanya

"Ada apa?" Karma menghentikan ' _aktifitas'_ nya

"Aku ingin punya anak yang manis dan menggemaskan seperti Nagi-chan!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar, kedua tangannya ditelungkupkan didepan dada. Rio menoleh meminta persetujuan Karma, yang ditengok mengangguk penuh pengertian.

Reaksi kelas E? oh, tentu saja bermacam-macam;

Hazama menyeringai seakan ia akan mendapat bahan untuk menyempurnakan kutukan barunya.

Okajima tersenyum mesum mendengar kata –proses membuat- anak.

Sebagian besar yang lain swetdrop atau bergidik ngeri untuk alasan tertentu. Nagisa sendiri hanya meringis sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kedua temannya itu.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu" si surai merah tersentak seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" binar di mata Rio hilang

"Aku tidak mau."

"HE? KENAPA?" Karma menghempaskan diri ke singgasanannya, ia mulai memainkan kursinya seakan itu adalah kursi goyang

"Karma!" rupanya Rio mulai kesal. Kenapa Karma tidak mau? Lihatlah betapa menggemasnnya Nagisa itu. Karma mendesah malas lalu menggaruk lehernya, "aku mau anak laki-laki Nakamura, bukan yang seperti itu." telunjuknya persis mengarah ke Nagisa.

 **JEDEER!**

Entah suara petir darimana, yang pasti suara petir muncul di timing yang tepat untuk membacksound-kan suasana kelas E sekarang. Semua mulut ternganga dengan tidak elitnya saat mendengar celetukan Karma barusan. Apa tadi maksud Karma Nagisa itu bukan laki-laki? _Ohh, poor Nagisa_

Mari kita lihat kondisi Nagisa sekarang,

Hawa-hawa suram menyelimuti anak laki-laki paling manis seantero Kunigaoka itu, dua buah panah -bukan, tentu saja bukan panah cupid- imajiner menusuk punggungnya. Sugino mencoba menenangkan sang sohib.

"Apa maksudmu 'yang seperti itu'?" Nakamura mendelik tidak suka pada Karma

Hawa suram di sekitar Nagisa lenyap seketika ' _Apa Nakamura-san sedang membelaku?'_ mata pemuda Shiota itu berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

"Perempuan! Persis seperti ini agar aku bisa mendandani rambutnya nanti!" titah Nakamura menunjuk Nagisa. Semua murid kembali menganga mendengar ucapan Nakamura. Yang ditunjuk kembali diselimuti hawa suram, kali ini empat buah panah imajiner menancap dipunggungnya. Hilang sudah semua harapannya.

"Etto..tapi Nagisa itu bukan perempuan, Nakamura-san." Sang ikemen swetdrop. Tidak terganggu dengan respon teman-temannya Karma angkat bicara, "aku ingin laki-laki Ri-o-chan" ucap Karma, ia tidak menerima penolakan. Nakamura hendak membuka mulutnya, ia siap berdebat.

"Lagipula.." si Akabane sudah bicara duluan, ia berjalan kearah Kayano dan Nagisa yang kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan, ia mengambil posisi diantara keduanya.

"Kalian berdua.." Karma merangkul duo mungil itu, "pasti juga akan punya anak kan?" Bulsh. Wajah keduanya langsung memerah mendengar kata _'berdua'_ dan _'punya anak'_

"Ap-apa maksudmu Karma-kun? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Hahaha" Kayano tertawa garing mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Kayano.

"Nah, bayangkan Nakamura.." Karma mengeratkan rangkulannya pada duo mungil. Entah kenapa Nagisa merasakan firasat buruk.

"Anak mereka pasti akan menjadi _'teman yang sangat cocok'_ untuk anak kita" seringai muncul diwajah Karma, ia memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya. Keringat mulai membanjiri Nagisa dan Kayano.

' _Tidak! Masa depan anak mereka pasti buruk'_ wajah keduanya sudah memucat.

Beberapa warga kelas E tertawa miris membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan 'anak duo jenius' pada 'anak duo mungil' nanti, pasti takkan beda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon, bukan?

Rio kembali berbinar, ia sangat bersemangat kalau seperti ini.

"Yaa, Nagisa-chan mulai beranjak dewasa. Anak kita pasti menjadi teman yang baik kan, Nagichi?" Rio ikut merangkul Nagisa, ada nada _kau-tidak-bisa-menolak_ dalam kalimatnya. Seringai terukir di wajahnya, persis seperti Karma. Nampaknya duo jenius telah berubah kedalam mode _setan_ mereka. Dengan susah payah Nagisa menelan ludahnya.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan mental anak kita agar bisa _'bermain'_ dengan anak mereka, Nakamura." Karma melepas rangkulannya, ia membuat ekspresi berpikir.

"Um, ya. Kau benar." Rio melakukan persis seperti yang Karma lakukan, memasang ekspresi berpikir. Oh, mereka pasti akan menjadi pasutri yang sangat kompak.

"Aku ingin langsung mengajaknya memancing nanti." Seringai muncul di wajahnya. Semua orang pun tau yang di maksud pasti ' _memancing dompet anak jalanan'_ atau _'memancing keributan'_. Murid kelas E bergidik, ' _kenapa kau langsung mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada anakmu Karma-kun?'_

Nakamura menggelengkan kepala, ia menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya tanda tidak setuju, "kau tidak boleh langsung mengajaknya ikut memancing Karma-kun, kita harus mengajarinya berjalan, berbicara, lalu.." murid kelas E mengangguk setuju, untunglah ternyata Rio tetaplah calon ibu yang normal, pikir mereka.

"lalu.. kita harus mengajarinya cara mencampurkan _sianida_ atau _clorofom_ kedalam makanan dulu, itu pasti akan berguna untuk _umpan_ acara memancingmu itu"

 ** _Deg._**

' _Nakamura-san, kowai!'_

' _Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santainya Nakamura-san?!'_

Inner warga kelas E menjerit, ternyata Rio jauh dari kata _'calon ibu normal'_ seperti yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Karma tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sang patner, "hee? Ternyata kau lebih jenius dari yang kubayangkan."

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Si surai merah berjalan santai.

"Kemana?" Nakamura menaikan alisnya.

"Tentu saja membeli perlengkapan untuk melatih anak kita Rio-chan." Nakamura tersenyum lebar, ia hendak berjalan ke arah Karma, ternyata Karma malah berjalan mendekati Nagisa dan Kayano.

"Ne, persiapkan mental anakmu juga, Shiota-kun." Ucap Karma dengan mode _iblis_ -nya, dua buah tanduk terbentuk di kepala lengkap dengan ekornya. Kayano dan Nagisa mematung, wajah mereka memucat seakan-akan palu takdir telah dipukul, nasib buruk pasti menimpa anak mereka.

Duo badas kelas E berjalan menjauhi lingkungan kelas, suara percakapan menyeramkan seperti;

' _lebih baik clorofom atau sianida?,_

 _menurutmu lebih menyenangkan anak Nagisa laki-laki atau perempuan?,_ atau yang lebih parah;

 _sepertinya kita butuh perlengkapan 'sodomaso' untuk melatih anak kita'_ , terdengar makin jauh.

 _Oh, wait! What the-? 'perlengkapan sodomaso'?! SEBENARNYA APA YANG AKAN KALIAN AJARKAN PADA ANAK KALIAN?!_

Duo mungil kian memucat mendengar percakapan yang sayup-sayup terdengar tadi, mereka masih mematung ditempat. Sedangkan anak kelas E yang lain bingung harus prihatin dengan nasib anak si duo mungil atau justru pada anak si duo badas.

.

 **FIN**

 **Jeng-jeng-jeng! Block-c balik lagi! Saya kembali membawa fic abal yang mungkin humornya kurang kerasa ini #maap  
saya sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic yang penuh dengan kenistaan ini. Kamsia!**

 **Ohoh, hampir lupa! Review, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Suasana kelas masih agak hening sepeninggalan sang duo badas. Nagisa dan Kayano duduk di pojok kelas, mereka terlihat mendiskusikan hal yan serius. Mungkin merencanakan persiapan mental anak mereka kelak dari serangan anak si duo jenius.

"Ano.. Apa menurut kalian mereka benar-benar akan punya anak? Menikah?" sang ikemen bertanya, kembali menyita perhatian murid kelas E.

"Entahlah, tapi aku baru tau kalau mereka punya hubungan yang _'seperti itu'._ " Ujar Maehara, ia Nampak berpikir.

"Eh? Benar juga, sejak kapan mereka pacaran?" Hinata menanggapi.

"Tapi mereka tak seperti pacaran ya?"

"Entahlah, hubungan mereka berdua itu unik."

"Walaupun begitu mereka benar-benar terlihat kompak dan cukup serasi." Megu angkat bicara, yang lain mangut-mangut menyetujui ucapan sang Ikemeg.

 _Setan pirang_ dan _iblis wasabi_ bersatu, tentu saja akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna, bukan?

.

- _Di tempat lain._

 _._

"Eh? Apa tadi kita baru saja membocorkan hubungan kita?" si gadis tersentak, menengok ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin.. secara tidak langsung?" ia menaikan bahu, terlihat tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ahh, bagaimana ini? Ini semua gara-gara kau, Karma-kun!"

"He? Kan awalnya karna kau tiba-tiba minta anak, Rio-chan."

"Ais, dasar bodoh" gumam si gadis pirang meruntuki kebodohannya

"Sudah biarkan saja, memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tau? Ayo jalan lagi" Karma merangkul bahu Rio, "kita cari kedai es krim." lanjutnya. Rio tersenyum lebar.

'Ti-ga-por-si. Kau yang traktir!" ucapnya mendramatisir. Karma memutar bola mata, "kau memang selalu makan sebanyak itu Rio-chan"

Rio makin girang. gadis itu membalas rangkulan Karma dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pria itu. Karma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadisnya.


End file.
